crawlfandomcom-20200213-history
Traps
Aside from possessing monsters, as a ghost you can possess traps. Often, if there are no pentagrams on the ground, trap rooms will have red crystals to allow the ghosts a chance to use the traps without the hero leaving. A ghost cannot inhabit a trap while there are still pentagrams on the ground and no monsters in the room, presumably so the ghosts don't lock the human in a room with no way out. Spike Block Trap "Sharp blades flick out as the stone slab slides across the floor." The spike block is one of the earliest and simplest traps. The user can choose one of the four cardinal directions and send the spike block that way. The spike block travels rapidly and will bounce off of obstacles or walls in its path. While the spike block travels rapidly, it can be difficult to use due to its extremely rigid and linear firing arc. The spike block also has a variant which instead shoots along a diagonal. This variant can be more deadly, especially in more open rooms, due to its diagonal bounces allowing it to cover a much larger area of the room. Crossbow Trap "A mounted crossbow, cocked and ready. Watch you don't stray into its line of fire." It shoots only in one direction, but has got almost no cooldown. Flame Trap "Spews searing flame in four directions." A short range, massive damage trap. Fires in the four cardinal directions with a flamethrower, which will knock the hero back, severely damage them, and set them on fire. The flamethrower is similar in nature to the dragon's special attack. Small Spear Trap "A mechanism hidden below thrusts spears upward through the sodden ground." This trap allows free aiming, causing spears to burst out of the ground along the target line. Useful both for directly shooting the hero and coralling them within a tighter space. Similar in nature to the Spikewurm's special spikes. Large Spear Trap "A larger, more advanced mechanism pushes giant cruel spikes through the floor. A mechanism hidden below thrusts spears upward through the sodden ground." An upgrade of the small spear trap which uses larger spears. Orb Trap "Fires balls of pure energy that amble across the room." The orbs that are fired from this trap can be aimed in any direction, but are very slow. However, it does allow for moderately fast rates of fire. Thus while it is difficult to use this trap to fire directly at the hero, it can be useful for denying them area, or for punishing a hero that has been boxed into a corner. Rapidfire Orb Trap "Energy is stored then let off in a mighty barrage of orbs." The orbs fired travel at about the same rate as the normal orb trap, but are fired in bursts. When firing it releases a near-constant stream of orbs and aim can be adjusted while firing. However, this trap has a long cooldown. It's a good tool for area denial, or can do a significant amount of damage to an incautious hero. Bouncy Orb Trap "A highly charged orb fires across the room at great speed, careening off flesh and stone." This trap fires a single orb which will bounce off of any objects in its path. The fast projectile speed, free aiming, and ricochets make it a good weapon for sniping the hero. Beam Trap "A blinding beam of light is cast out from atop the pedestal." This trap fires a beam, similar to the one used by the tier 3 eyebeast. It can be fired in any direction and will pass through any intervening objects. The beam will knock back the hero and can apply multiple hits like the flame trap. Saw Trap "Abandoned tools used in construction of this foul place may suddenly spring to life, to cut and rend once more." This trap involves a sawblade traveling along a single line. Its projectile speed is extremely quick, making it good for punishing an unaware hero, but is easy to spot and avoid otherwise. Floor Spike Trap "Tread lightly, for savage iron spikes lie in wait for the ill footed traveller." This trap allows the user to activate a set spike area, damaging the hero if they are caught in it. Like the saw trap, it can be good for punishing an unaware hero, but cannot respond effectively to a hero that stays outside of the spike area. Razordisk Trap "Vicious spinning blades are ejected in a limited arc, careening off walls and sinking deep into flesh." This trap can fire a sawblade straight, diagonally upwards, or diagonally downwards. Like the spike block trap, it will ricochet off of any objects in its path. Spike Train Trap "Triggers a course of spikes, that pierces the sad and flesh of any who stand upon it." This trap is similiar to Small and Large Spear Trap, but it only shoots in four directions and spikes burst out really quickly. Dart Trap "Shoots a cruel dart at any intruder that dares to cross the front." Shoots a dart.